Memories of a Gray Sister
by aaddiiee
Summary: Nikki is a lucky girl. She'd had the famous life, through her brothers, and her normal life, school. But when Nikki has an accident when at the skate park with her brother, she has memory loss. Can she ever get back to her normal life again? ON HOLD.
1. Hospital

I woke up. Where was I? I was lying in a hard lumpy bed, machines around me and a bedside table with a bunch of flowers and quite a few 'get well soon' cards. I tried to push myself up with my arms, but found that my right arm was in a cast. Must of broken it. I lay back down as the pain started to surge through my right arm. Yup, definitely broken. I must be in a hospital, the, too. A lady dressed in a white dress came in. She looked as if she was in her late 20's or early 30's.

"Oh, you're awake." She smiled. I nodded in reply.

"Where… are my family?" I asked. My voice sounded croaky and seemed like it took a lot to say one word.

"Oh, erm, they just went to get lunch. They'll be back in a minute." She replied, still smiling reassuringly. I smiled back and nodded as she walked over to me.

"So how are you feeling?" It was her asking the question now.

"Um, alright. My arm hurts a bit though," I looked down at it. "What happened to me? Why am I here?"

"Well- Oh, you're family are back. I'll let them explain it to you." She smiled yet again and then walked out of the room. She stopped by a couple and four children, and then carried on with her duties.

The family she had just talked to seemed to be heading in the direction of my room. No, they _were_ coming to me.

The lady smiled and gave me a hug.

"Nikki, you're awake!" She squealed. Hmm… Nikki sounds familiar. Wait a minute, Nikki is my name!! And… and the lady is… is… oh, it's gone.

"Umm, no offense, like, but… who are you guys?" I asked in confusion. The shorter guy with the curly hair's jaw dropped, the guy with the straight hair just stared at me, as did the little kid, the taller guy with the curly hair's eyes opened a LOT more and the man came and sat down next to me.

"Nix, we're you're-" Before the man could say anything else another man, probably one of the doctors, came and asked if he could speak to that family.

I started to think. If I couldn't remember them, but they could remember me, do you think I could have lost some of my memory? Hmm, let's see… last thing I could remember… Ooh, I got it! A little boy. I was playing with him. He couldn't have been more than… five. He could maybe pass for six. His name… I can't remember. Anyway, I was playing with his toy cars. I had the yellow one and he had he red one. We were racing them to see who could get theirs to the bottom of the stairs first. Oh, now I remember! His name was Frankie! And he WAS five! And… he- he was my brother. I have a brother.

Let's see… can I remember anything else? I was trying so hard to remember, but I couldn't. I was racking my brain, almost giving myself a headache. Ouch. I actually gave myself a headache. The family came back in.

The little boy!! The kid! He looked exactly like my brother, maybe a bit older though!

"Frankie?" I asked. His face grew a grin and he rushed over to hug me. I smiled.

"Nikki!" Frankie cried.

Wait.

This means _they're_ my family. That's my mom, the woman is. Well, hopefully. And hopefully the man is my dad, and the three other boys and Frankie are my brothers. Wow, this was too much to take in. I was getting dizzy.

"Nikki? Nix? You DO remember us don't you?" The straight haired guy asked.

My smiled faded, and I shook my head. "But I kinda figured that you guys are my brothers," I turned the man and woman, "And you must be my parents."

"No way, Nikki, you gotta be joking. You have to remember us, right?" The shorter curly haired guy asked, his face saddened.

"I shook my head. "I'm not kidding. Sorry."

"Ok, well, Nix," I'm guessing that's a nickname. "I'm you're mom-"

"Wait." I ordered. I was having a flashback.

--

"_Mommy? Do you have to go to California on the business trip?" I asked, as a sweet six year old._

"_Mmm hmm." She nodded, looking sorry._

"_But why, mommy?" I whined._

--

"Nix? Nikki? Nicole?!" Frankie yelled, snapping me back into the real world.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry." I apologized. I looked at her, and asked, "Mommy?"

"Yes, I'm you're mommy, why?" She asked, her eyes full of worry.

"I- I think I remember now. No, I do remember. You're my mommy." I confirmed.

She sighed. "Nix, do you remember anyone else?" She asked.

I shook my head.

"The last thing I can remember was… racing cars with Frankie down the stairs. I had the yellow and Frankie had the red." I remembered.

"Well that was only once, because the yellow was so much better than the red." Frankie informed. "And I let you have the yellow because it was your birthday. You're… ninth birthday."

Frankie smiled, knowing he'd done good.

"Nice one, Frankie." The straight haired guy smiled.

"Well how old am I now? Ten?" I asked.

"Thirteen." Mom replied. WHAT? … Four years of lost memories?! And more since I can only remember little bits of before that. Great. My life just came crashing down, but I can't remember it anyway! Ahhhhh!!!


	2. Joanne and a Concert

**Longer chapters to persuade you to review... :D :D :L --- my sign which means review**

Ok, update time. So mom told the doctor everything I said, right up to needing the toilet. The doctor said I have a bad case of memory loss. Bad. Bad?! What does he mean, 'bad'? It's awful! Horrible, crazy, all the words you can think of that mean worse than 'bad'. I feel nine years old when I'm supposed to be thirteen!

By the way, I finally got told my brothers' names; Nate, Shane Jason and obviously Frankie.

I guess my vocabulary stayed with me, since I'm saying 'vocabulary' and not 'words' like any other nine year old would say. But, of course, my memories had chosen to stay behind.

Anyway, moving away from that subject (to get my mind off it), my brothers (not including Frankie) are in a band. They're called 'Connect 3'. Isn't that so cool?! Apparently, they're FAMOUS! And aussi (that's 'also' in French), I'm supposed to NOT be famous. But anyways, the band thing seems so awesome.

Oh, but the bad news. Nate, well… Nate has diabetes. I cried when I heard this. I mean, even though, since the accident (I will explain, gosh, give me chance!), I've only known him a day, my BROTHER has DIABETES. How could you not be sad? To lose a brother?

Anyway, the accident and what happened:

Shane and I had decided to go bike riding, while Jason was babysitting Frankie and Maya and her mom were over for Nate's homeschooling. We were at the ramps. Shane (being Shane) decided we should take it in turns to jump over them on our bikes. So, Shane, being a gentleman (can you call Shane one?) went first to show me what to do. He went over perfectly. Now it was my turn and butterflies filled my stomach. I peddled and made my feet go round and round as fast as they possibly could. I was going. It was all going well until the front tyre hit the side of the jump. The bike turned over, and I hit my head on the bench next to the jump. I was unconscious.

While mom was explaining this, Shane had a guilty face on, with puppy eyes. Oh come on, where's the fun, happy, crazy, if not slightly insane Shane I remember? Wait a minute, I remember Shane?

*******************

School. Wonderful school. Or not.

"So, Nick, sorry to hear about your brain damage." A tall-ish girl said. She looked about 5"4, had blonde, long, wavy hair, and perfect blue eyes. Pop U Lar.

"Erm, it's Nikki, and it's not brain damage, it's memory loss." I replied. She was so pretty, compared to me. I had dark brown hair, and hazel eyes. My hair was pretty curly, and I was about 5"3. My eyes change colour;

When the sun is rising or setting, they're greenish hazel.

When I'm in the sun any other time, they're orangey hazel.

When it's night time or my mood isn't anything, they're just plain hazel.

When I'm angry, they're a red type of hazel.

When I'm happy, they go a yellow hazel.

When I'm sad, they go a blue hazel.

And any other emotions, they somehow change completely to purple.

"Yeah, whatever." She scoffed, and walked away to the other side of the hall. I opened my locker, but could still hear them talking. "So, guys, guess what! I'm going," She made this part louder, "To a Connect 3 concert!!" She squealed. All of her 'mini-me's squealed in delight of hearing their favourite band.

Ha! She didn't even know them!

"Daddy brought me front row seats, backstage passes and meet-and-greet tickets!! Eep!!!"

Crap-diddley-oh-crap.

*******************

"Nick, right?" I asked.

"Close, I'm Nate." He replied.

"Oops, sorry." I apologized.

"It's fine." He smiled. "So what did you want?"

"Oh, um, if a girl comes in, blonde, long, wavy hair, about 5"4, hide me." I ordered.

"Ok… Wait, why?" He asked.

"Evil. Plus she's from my school and no one's supposed to know that I'm your sister, right?" I made sure.

"They're not. And evil?" He asked. Another question.

"Popular." I replied. That said enough. "Oh, Nate, you gotta go on stage."

He nodded, waved and followed Jason and Shane on stage. I watched from the side with mom, dad and Frankie.

"HELLO, L.A.!" Jason screamed through the mic. Well, he had to scream, or no one would have heard him.

There was even more screams coming back to him after that, if it was even possible.

"Now we're gonna start with Play My Music!"

The music started up and a few seconds later, Shane started.

"Turn on that radio,

As loud as it can go,

Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground.

Say goodbye to all my fears,

One good song,

They disappear,

And nothing in the world can bring me down."

It was Nate's turn.

"Hand clapping,

Hip shaking,

Heart breaking,

There's no faking,

What you feel

When you're right at home, yeah."

All three starting singing.

"Music's in my soul,

I can hear it

Every day

And every night,

It's the one thing on my mind.

Music's got control,

And I'm never letting go, no, no.

I just wanna play my music."

They kept on playing and singing. That's Just The Way We Roll, Just Friends, Please Be Mine, 7:05, and more!

Now the guys were backstage. I passed them a water bottle each and a towel. The guys all had the same idea.

"What are you gonna do?" I asked curiously. But before they could answer, they tipped the water over their heads and used the towels to dry them off. "Well, that's one way of doing it." I agreed.

She's here. I can smell her.

"Connect 3, OMGray!!" A high-pitched squeal came. I knew it was her. "Nikki, what are you doing here?"

Crap. I'd been detected. I didn't even know her name! I turned around. I'd have to face her.

"Oh, hi..." I fake smiled, waiting for her to fill in her name.

"Joanne."

"Oh. Well hi." I said, walking away. Maybe, just maybe I could get away from her.

"Wait, where are you going? You haven't answered my question." I tried to look for an excuse. Found one!

"OMG, it's Connect 3!!" I screamed at my brothers. I looked back to where Joanne was standing, then back to my brothers. She was with my brothers. Wow, it feels weird saying 'my brothers'. Well, not for Shane. I haven't told him I remember him vaguely yet, though. I followed Joanne's path and stood in front of the guys.

"OMG, it's you!" I acted. They all gave me a weird look. I mouthed 'play along'.

"Yup, it's us. You have never met us before though, and we haven't met you." Ok, so that's not what they said. What they really said was:

Jason: "Hey sweetie, what's your name?"

Shane: "Oh great, another obsessed fan. I'm Ok with one, just not two." **[A/N: Guessing that's his inner-jerk from before Camp Rock]**

Nate: *Just staring at Joanne*

Oh, great, Nate's fallen for Joanne. I'm guess a lot of other people would too.

"I'm Nikki." I smiled, answering Jason's question. I looked at Nate who was drooling. "What's wrong with him?"

"I dunno. Nate? Nathan? NATHANIEL?" Shane asked getting louder. Nate snapped out of his trance.

"Huh?" He asked.

"You got a little..." I said, pointing to the drool.

"Huh? Oh! Oops..." He mumbled, wiping the drool. Joanne giggled and Nate went back to drooling.

"So, Nate, here's my number." She wrote it on his hand.

"Uh.. huh..." Nate replied, dreamily.

Why? I told him not to. Told him twice. Didn't listen though did he?

**:D :D :L**


End file.
